


Bruises

by Kizumess



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: Ella is a good daughter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Robin uses sign language!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizumess/pseuds/Kizumess
Relationships: Robin & Elro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bruises

Robin winced, brushing against the wound on her side. She had been careless and was lucky that she could get away easily. Buckles weren’t exactly known for having a gentle disposition and the road to Settlement 17 was more than a little dangerous. But she could handle a few bruised ribs and a battered ego, it certainly wasn’t the worst she’d had.

Seeing Elro standing outside of his house was all she needed to put a smile back on her face. He leaned back lazily against the face of the building in the warm spring sun, lost in the haze of his cigarette. A smile stretched its way onto Robin’s face as she crept closer, trying her best to sneak up on him. The heel of her boot clicked a bit too loudly though, snapping her brother out of his reverie. Before she could give him time to think, Robin rushed forward to hug him, determined to give Elro a happy surprise.

“Sunflower!” Elro gasped as his younger sister hugged him tightly. “Aw, c’mere!” He cooed affectionately, reaching down to return the embrace. To his confusion and Robin’s alarm, Robin squeaked in pain and jerked away from him. “Robin? What’s wrong?” Elro spoke sternly, his voice now full of concern as he watched his sister curl in on herself.

「Buckle,」 Robin signed sheepishly, drawing out the antlers. 「I’m not too hurt!」  
“Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?” Elro asked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. “Come on in and I’ll take a look at it.”

“Dad, is Robin hurt?” Ella asked, peering at the medical supplies her father had laid out on the table.  
“I’m afraid so, sweetie.” Elro sighed. “Auntie Robin got hurt by a wild animal on her way over to visit.”  
Robin sat back in a chair at the kitchen table, her red mechanic’s vest draped over the back of it. She had her black button up shirt rolled up to her chest, exposing her injury to fresh air.  
“Not hurt too badly, huh?” Elro scoffed, looking over the wound. He pressed a rag doused in antiseptic solution to her side and held it there as Robin squirmed. The buckle had left a cut on Robin’s left side and the offending area was raw and bruised, but fortunately it was nothing too serious.  
「Stop! Stop!」 Robin signed rapidly, slapping her hands together and whining.  
“No, I’m not going to stop, not until the cut is clean.”

Ella watched the futile back and forth between her family in silence. She knit her eyebrows in frustration and pursed her lips.  
“That’s the stuff that stings and cleans when you’re hurt, so isn’t it clean yet? You’ve been doing that four _hours!_ ”  
In reality it had only been five minutes, but Ella had a point. Elro lifted the rag and replaced it with a bit of gauze, firmly taping it in place.  
“Now Sunflower,” Elro started, his voice calm and even, but with a storm raging in his eyes. “you _will_ get some rest here before you even consider going back home, right?”  
Robin gulped audibly. She knew better than to go against her brother’s wishes when he was like this. And besides...  
「Why do you think I came out here in the first place? I’m not going home without spending time with my family」 Robin signed, a smile finally returning to her face.


End file.
